Issues Nottori
by FiraFlame
Summary: Book 2 of the 3 book series. A mysterious woman somehow makes it into the Issues family's care, and turns out to be their most feared enemy, and she holds a special grudge for Teri she'll never forget. COMPLETE.
1. Independece Day

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy! *********************  
  
A slim figure lay casually on a large bed, her head bowed and a thick book in her hands. The rays of a new morning shone through the window placed near the ceiling of the basement bedroom. The figure flipped a page in the book and out of habit, pushed her finger up the bridge of her nose. The Saiya-elf had only lost the need for glasses a couple of months ago, but the habits still remained. She chuckled as she read over her favorite section of the book and glanced over to the sleeping form next to her. Her fellow elf slept on carelessly, halfway curled into a fetal position as he gripped at the soft pillow.  
  
Teri smirked as she placed her bookmark, a green one which was faded from the many years of use with a green tassel attached to the top. Surprisingly enough, she'd forgotten how she received it, although it had a photo of the Orlando Bloom version of Legolas on it. She shut the book and placed it onto the night stand next to her and pushed herself off the bed.  
  
It was a warm summer day, just the way she liked it. Teri pushed off from the ground an inch or two and pushed the window open, letting a breeze in and the smell of the outdoors. Returning to the floor, Teri twisted her waist-length hair into a ponytail and walked over to her day-by-day calendar. Yesterday was the third of July, meaning today is the fourth. Ripping yesterday's sheet off and tossing it into the garbage, Teri grinned at her guess.  
  
Independence day, the day of her country's liberty, or until she was a decade year old, she called it fireworks day. Yes, the was the main reason she looked forward to this day. Wild explosions of color and sound in the sky, brightening like day as stars shined above. The Saiya-elf was always curious of how they worked, what magic made the flashes and made the streaks of gold, green, blue and purple. Learning so at the age of thirteen made the curiosity die down, knowing it was only a chemical reaction. Now she was interested in electronics.  
  
Food was another reason, especially now that she was a magical creature. Her hungry doubled and made her crave wild things. It was what made her try corn chips with Salsa, and she actually enjoyed it for once. Although, she still liked them plain.  
  
Blinking away from her train of thought, she looked down upon the calendar once more. A little note was written in english which was hard to understand at first, but she soon read it with ease.  
  
'Legolas's day of birth'  
  
Teri grinned at her fellow Elf's grammar problems. Teaching Legolas to write in english was hard and he still didn't have it down right yet, though it was plain to see what he had meant to say. Her eyes went to a chest she had placed next to the closet. Inside lay a canvas with chalk lines across it, and only to the eyes of a person who respected art would see that it was the forest of Greenwood. A photo of the same scene lay with the canvas and Teri had only five or six hours to finish it before she had to give it to the prince.  
  
Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a tank top to wear today. Today was a good day.  
  
*********************  
  
Teri stretched her arms above her head as she walked into the kitchen/dining room. Here sat her sister, Suzaku's monk, Chiriko and Mirai. Each had a separate choice of breakfast in front of them, mostly toast and coffee.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" Teri said cheerfully, waving to them as she went to the cupboard for some cereal. Chichiri and Chiriko waved in return as Melissa jotted down some sort of plan while stuffing her face with Oreo-Os. Teri hummed a soft tune to herself as she poured the corn puffs into a bowl and then added milk. She picked it up and went over to the table.  
  
"Sensei, may I sit here?" Teri said with a dorkish grin. Mirai nodded and Teri sat down next to the Saiya-man.  
  
"What'cha doin' Oni-chan?" Teri asked, looking over at Melissa's paper.  
  
"Just a couple of plans for tonight." She returned, not looking up. Teri looked a bit closer and noticed what she had written for Midnight.  
  
'Get Tasuki alone with me'  
  
Teri blinked a few times and shrugged, knowing her sister was more direct than she was. She remembered when they were younger Melissa used to claim a male character from an anime or any TV show within five minutes of seeing him. Keeren always got pissed at her for that, because the small Saiya-jin always got the crummy manwhores. Of coarse, now it was different.  
  
"Teri-sama?" Chriko asked. The Saiya-elf looked at him and returned:  
  
"Nan?"  
  
"What exactly is all the fuss about today? Is it another religious holiday?"  
  
Teri held in a snort of laughter, remembering the last two holidays her and her friends celebrated with the seishi. St.Patricks day was chaos. Easter was really bad because someone (They think it was Nuriko) threw an egg at someone else and sooner or later the whole party was covered with egg yokes and chocolate.  
  
"No, not exactly little Dou-kun" Teri said, raising a finger. "About.... I'm guessing a little over two centuries ago, this country, the Oh so wanna be spiffy country, the U.S of A, was liberated from the tea-drinking british." Teri said with a sarcastic voice while speaking the names of the two countries. "And so, every year we celebrate it with lots of food, parties and fireworks!!" Teri spread her arms out for emphasis on Fireworks.  
  
"Like on New Years?"Chiriko said with a smile. Teri nodded happily. Melissa looked up from her notes and grinned widely.  
  
"Yeah, and this year will be the best you and all the rest of the Seishi have ever seen." Melissa dropped her spoon into the empty bowl and stood up from the table. "We're going to an empty field on the other side of the forest." She placed the bowl in the sink and ran cold water over it. "There's a highway near it but we shouldn't get into much trouble."  
  
"You DID remember to get the fireworks from Walmart right?" Teri asked, unsure of her forgetful sister.  
  
"Yes Teri, I did." Melissa rolled her eyes. "I found a good deal on some down by Meijers too."  
  
"No crappers?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Mirai looked up from his meal to face the two sisters, who were talking to each other like nobody else was present. He'd heard that if the Androids had never attacked his world, he would have had a sibling of his own. Though, he'd also heard that him and his sibling were never quite fond of each other.  
  
"Hey Missy" Teri grinned, her eyes glittering with mischief. "Guess who's birthday is today?"  
  
"Bob's?"  
  
"No, Dave never specified his birthday. Guess again."  
  
"R.I.F.T?"  
  
"Nope! Leggies!" Teri threw her hands in the air, laughing.  
  
"Cool." Melissa raised her thumb to her sister. "He never told us."  
  
"Meh, it was written on our calendar."  
  
"Ah"  
  
A new identity stepped into the room, wearing a pair of shorts and a thin tank top. Tasuki ran a hand through his hair as Melissa grinned deviously at him.  
  
"Hey Genrou." Melissa said, stepping up to him. "I'm goin' down to th' store in a bit t' get some food. You wanna come with?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged, blinking his sleepiness away. Melissa clapped her hands happily as she danced past the ex-bandit to her bedroom. Tasuki watched her go before pulling himself to the cupboard for some food. Chichiri soon got up, declaring that he had some meditating to do before tonight. Chiriko soon followed, going to do some reading. Teri was left at the table with Tasuki and Mirai, left to ponder at herself of what kind of gift she would give the dear prince of Greenwood.  
  
********************* A/N: Yeah, I ended it kinda short compared to the first copy. But I kind of merged that last section I wrote with what I was suppose to write. So, meh.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
********************* 


	2. ForkNoseBad

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy! *********************  
  
Missy grinned as she tossed the orange capsule down onto the ground and after a brief explosion of dust, there lay her pride and joy. A large japanese style motorcycle with orange and black trim. There were two seats on it, for in case she wanted to share a ride with someone of if she ever had kids, they could take a date on it. The healer tossed her turquoise shock of hair over her shoulder and looked at Tasuki, who sat on the ground, watching the bike carefully.  
  
"C'mon Genrou." Missy said with smirk. "It's not going to bite you. Only I do."  
  
Tasuki frowned at this, standing. "I'm pretty damn sure it's not going to bite me. I'm afraid I'll fall off it."  
  
"You can hold onto me."  
  
"I know that, but look at it! It's half th' size of a horse, has wheels and makes more noise than a wheat mill."  
  
"Are you quite finished?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Tasuki folded his arms. "I dun feel safe on it."  
  
"Poor baby." Missy frowned, tracing an invisible tear on her cheek as she mounted the bike. "Are ya comin' or not?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged and looked up to the sky, as if saying 'why me?' and got onto the bike, wrapping his muscular arms around the Saiya-jin woman's waist. Missy giggled slightly as he touched her ticklish spot. She jerked her elbow back in a motion to say 'knock it off', and started the engine. The bike roared to life, the body vibrating with the turning of pistons and the turning of gears. With a quick rev of the engine at the flick of her wrist, Missy kicked the kick stand away from the ground and pushed away from the resting position as the pair of pyros rode off down the rough country road.  
  
*********************  
  
Ace backed into a thicket, his thick sword parrying off strike after strike from the lavender haired Saiya-man. Sweat beaded on his forehead and added to the morning dew as he swung his blade underhand to attack. Mirai jumped back, the incisiveness of the blade inches from his flesh. His fury built inside as he raced forward, and drove his fist forward in attack. Ace grunted as and Saiya-man's fist dug into his spleen. While Mirai was occupied Ace swung his sword over his own head while slashing at Mirai's.  
  
Mirai ducked and rammed his sword forwards at Ace's armored legs, hoping to take out some circuitry. Ace's sword dove down and knocked the Z-sword from Mirai's loose grip. Mirai gasped mildly and pulled back as Ace's fist slammed down into the ground where he previously was. Ace looked up at him and grinned as he 'slid' forward in a reploid style. Mirai prepared to impede an attack but much to his surprise Ace went behind him and heaved his sword into spinal cord in such a way the Saiya-man toppled to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Ace looked down at his fallen comrade with a grin spreading on his face. He reached under his cloak and pulled a palm pilot out. He accessed a small list of information and used the pen to press the 'add' button.  
  
"That's twenty-eight for me and twenty-six for the pansy." He chuckled as he returned the mini-computer to his inner pocket. Placing his gaze back onto Mirai, his smirk changed to a frown as it suddenly occurred that he's have to carry him back to the house so nobody would get pissed off at him. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he bent down and lifted Mirai onto his shoulder, his head hanging in the back and proceeded to walk back to the house, a short chipper tune running through his head.  
  
*********************  
  
Ace pitched Mirai onto the couch, ignoring him for the time being and heading for the kitchen.  
  
"So.... who's winning?" Teri asked idly without looking up from her newspaper.  
  
"Me" Ace replied, digging into the fridge and pulling out a jug of milk. Pulling the cap off, he sniffed at the white contents, his cat-like ears twitching with curiosity. Shrugging, Ace lifted to his lips and began to chug down the cow-juice.  
  
"Never changed..." Teri said under her breath, resting her head in her upturned hand.  
  
"What was that?" Ace asked, wiping his lips.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Ace shrugged again, putting the milk back into the fridge and he went over to the stove, where a plate of sausages and a few hotcakes lay, just barely warm.  
  
"These fresh?" Ace questioned, jabbing a finger at a sausage, which rolled away in protest.  
  
"Yup, Chiriko made them, you know how he doesn't really like cereal that much." Teri replied, flipping the pages of her newspaper. Ace smirked and forked up a few pieces of each and microwaving them. Once done, Ace sat himself down at the table and began to munch on them calmly.  
  
"Pass the syrup?" Ace asked, pointing his fork at the bottle. Teri looked up from her newspaper and over to the syrup. It was a closer to the half reploid than to the Saiya-elf.  
  
"Get it yourself loser." She replied, returning to her reading. Ace frowned and grabbed the bottle, proceeding to pour it onto his cakes. A weak groan was heard from the living room as Teri turned and saw Mirai sitting up, holding the back of his neck gingerly. His view switched to the two people sitting at the table at least twenty feet away. He focused on Ace as a cold glare had settled.  
  
He pulled himself up off the couch, still testing his neck as he went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey... cool spar Ace" Mirai said with a fake smile. Ace smiled in return.  
  
"No problem, anytime." Ace turned back to his food, preparing to push another piece of sausage into his mouth. Suddenly a sharp blow to the back of his head sent his face whamming into his plate. Teri only looked up slightly when she heard the small squish sounds, a familiar muffled curse and a snicker or two. Ace pulled his face out of his syrup smashed hot cakes and glared at Mirai, who was leaning on the counter, trying his hardest to keep laughs from exploding in violent bursts from his mouth.  
  
"Ummm... Ace?"  
  
Ace looked to Teri, who put her paper to the side for a moment. "You have something... right here..." She scratched the area between her upper lip and nose. Ace raised his hand to his nose and felt the cold metal protruding from his nostrils. His eyes widened as he seized the metal and slowly pulled it out, wincing at the pain. Once it was out, Ace found that it was his fork, the piece of sausage that was on it a moment ago, gone. He plugged his left nostril and blew harshly. Suddenly, the small chunk of sausage shot from his nasal cavity and bounced off his plate, finally rolling to a stop at Teri's elbow. Teri looked at it before sticking out her tongue in disgust. She flicked the bit away effortlessly.  
  
Ace glared at Mirai, who was by now, using all his available strength to keep himself from falling on the floor and laughing his guts out. Ace, who was by now completely unaware of the small stream of blood slipping from his nose, gripped the fork in his hand severely, until it began to twist and bend. With a sharp pang, the fork broke and the two pieces scattered across the floor.  
  
"Ace-kun... before you leave... you are cleaning every bit of mess you've made in here." Teri declared, flipping another page of the newspaper. "And Mirai, BEFORE you pass out, apologize to Ace."  
  
Mirai wiped a few tears from his eyes as he gained control of himself once more. He chuckled a few times, on the verge of loosing it again. "Aright, aright.... Gomen Ace-kun"  
  
Ace rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, wimp." Ace stood, after he found that his hot cakes were completely un-edible now. He placed it into the sink, and left the room, seeking the shower.  
  
"Hey, you're um.. kinda... dirty..."  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
Keeren stepped into the room, snickering and cackling, GT-Trunks following behind. Teri set her newspaper flat on the table before suddenly breaking into a loud fit of laughter, her head laying on the table, the only thing keeping her from collapsing onto the floor.  
  
"I am NOT going to ask what that was about." Keeren stated, chuckling. She sat down at the table where Ace was previously and pushed his plate to the side. GT-Trunks when to the cupboard and pulled down a bowl, searching for his cereal.  
  
"Guess what!" Teri said lively, pulling her head up and looking at her friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Today's a SPECIAL day!!"  
  
"Yeah, we kind of already figured that out, stoopid."  
  
"No-no-no-no-no!" Teri shook her head. "Today is the great prince of Greenwood's birthday!!"  
  
"Leggie's?"  
  
"Yep yep!"  
  
A wide grin spread across both of the women's faces, just before they raised their arms to the sky and shrieking:  
  
"PARTY!!!!"  
  
Keeren calmed first before bringing up a topic.  
  
"Being that he is a 1000 plus year old elf, a party might not get him as cheery as they do for humans."  
  
"True, but, he isn't in Middle Earth anymore. Plus, I'M here."  
  
Keeren arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Ohh yeah... you two ARE trying to get to third base aren't you?"  
  
Keeren was received a quick smack against her forehead, which sent her chair skidding backwards a foot or two. She whined and rubbed her her head, where a large hand shaped mark was beginning dwell.  
  
"Aie... Teri..." She frowned . "Bitch."  
  
"It's YOUR fault." Teri objected.  
  
"How is it MY fault?!"  
  
"Third base? Is that what you call it??"  
  
"So you ARE getting there."  
  
"It's MY personal business and YOU needa stay OUT of it!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Keeren sighed, her Saiya-jin hunger taking over.  
  
"Hey Trunks-kun." Both looked up. "I mean, GT. Can you pour me a bowl of cereal?? Pleeeeaaaassssseee???"  
  
GT smiled and nodded, reaching for another bowl. Keeren turned back to the Saiya-elf who was beginning to read her newspaper again.  
  
"So.. what did you get him?"  
  
"I made him a spriffy picture." Teri said with a grin. "Last time a did something like this I was a senior at SASA."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I have it stashed away." Her eyes went to the others. "I'm not saying where so that nobody will try to see it.  
  
Keeren shrugged. "By the way, how old IS Legolas?"  
  
Teri shrugged in return. "He told me that Dolhawlion was a thousand years younger than him, and Dol said that he was 561, so I guess he's 1561"  
  
"Sounds reasonable enough."  
  
"yup!" Teri stood and walked to the doorway of the kitchen-dining room and waved to her friend. "I'm going to the store to get a few more materials so I can finish the gift. Ja ne Keeren-chan!"  
  
********************* To Be Continued..... 


	3. Cake

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy! ********************* Chapter 3  
  
Renee took in a deep breath as she stepped into the kitchen. The rich smell of banana filled the air and made the room hot and stuffy. The patio glass door was open, the curtains fluttering in the summer breeze and joyous voices were to be heard outside. Renee's freshly washed hair stuck to her shoulders. Treading up to the oven, she kneeled and looked into it. There sat a large cake, just beginning to turn golden in the oven's heat.  
  
"What's the cake for?" Renee inquired as she sensed Teri step into the room.  
  
"Fer Leggie" Teri replied, pulling a curtain to the side of the door so the sun's light could shred into the room.  
  
"Just cause? Or is there a special occasion?" Renee stood straight, brushing her hair off her shoulders.  
  
"I haven't told you? It's his birthday."  
  
Renee blinked. Since when do elves even remember birthdays? The Saiya-jin knew very little about the elven race, being she had only gone to the Tolkien world once or twice and never really met up with many elves. Just Legolas and Arwen.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Teri stretched and pushed her hair behind her pointed ears. She blinked and then smiled.  
  
"You wanna see what I made Leggie-kun?" She asked.  
  
Renee shrugged. The Saiya-elf walked to the doorway and motioned Renee to follow. They went through the hallway and down the stairs to the basement where Teri look a quick glance into her room to make sure that Legolas was not inside before walking in.  
  
"I sent Legolas out on a little errand." Teri said, kneeling before the chest near her closet. "He should be gone for about an hour, plenty of time to get ready." She opened the chest and pulled out a large 24x30 black canvas. She turned it around to show Renee. Across the canvas were various shades of green and brown with an occasional blue. Long brown green mixed streaks extended towards the top of the canvas creating long tree trunks and were crowned with explosions of green, creating the ageless trees of Greenwood forest. A stream of blue and white ran through the pathed forest as a small creek and deep in the forest, Renee could see a shimmer of blond, the elven prince himself.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Renee commented, looking back at Teri.  
  
"Isn't it though?" Teri smiled to herself as she held the canvas in front of herself, admiring her work. After a moment, she carefully placed it back in the chest. "I'll wrap it later, but for now I need to go watch that cake! I can't have an selfish hands poking it do I?" Teri stood and walked out of the room, Renee following.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa let her tail loose with a sigh of relief. Keeping it tame and around her waist for over an hour was tiring and itchy. That was something else she had to get used to. She walked into the kitchen, both arms filled with tall paper bags filled with groceries and there was more waiting in her bike. The warm air of an oven wasn't what she wanted to be greeted with, being they DID have air conditioning. She placed the groceries on the counter and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Who the hell in the right sense of mind would be using an oven in the middle of the summer when they have a perfectly working pit grill in the backyard.  
  
Melissa knelt in front of the oven and peered through the hot glass. A large cake sat and browned. Melissa's taste buds tingled and hunger grew through her body as she reached out to grab the handle of the oven door.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Melissa yelped in pain as she tore her hand away from the oven. Looking up she found her older sister towering over her with a rubber spatula in hand. Melissa frowned and stood, standing a good four inches taller than her sister.  
  
"And what the fuck was that for?" She asked, growling deep in her throat.  
  
"My cake! No touchie!!"  
  
"I thought we were going to have pie this year for Independence day?" Melissa asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"It's Leggie's. Remember, it's his BIRTHDAY."  
  
"Oh yeah." Melissa grinned, scratching the back of her head. Teri put the spatula onto the counter and kneeled before the oven.  
  
"Almost done!" She beamed with glee, baking a good talent of hers. Teri stood again and looked at her sister. "By the way, Nuriko wanted to talk to you about something. I think you better go see what she wanted."  
  
"M'kay." Melissa responded, a moment later exiting the room.  
  
Melissa walked calmly towards the upper level of the building and proceeded towards Nuriko's bedroom.  
  
"Missy-chan?" A frail voice came. Melissa turned towards the bathroom door and found Nuriko peeping her head out of it. "C'mere... please?"  
  
Melissa went into the bathroom and Nuriko stood in the middle glumly, like she had something big on her mind.  
  
"What's wrong?" The healer asked. Nuriko's face flushed a little as she wrung her hands, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Y'know... the lower regions us females have right?"  
  
"Duh..."  
  
"W-well... is something wrong... when you are... blee-"  
  
"You're on the rag!" Melissa blurted, a wise ass smirk planted on her face. Nuriko looked up suddenly, her face a deep rouge.  
  
"I'm on the... what?"  
  
"You're on your period, it's perfectly normal." Melissa relieving Nuriko of the confusion. "It's something that your body will do once a month, testing itself to make sure it can care for a baby."  
  
"R-really?" Nuriko stuttered.  
  
"Yeah. I thought you knew this already?" Melissa questioned, confused as well.  
  
"I-I never really asked about this sort of stuff in the Harem... I guess I never noticed when some girls had days off for medical reasons... I was too..." She smirked, memories returning. "I was too entranced with Hotohori- sama then." She sighed, knowing the emperor was now happily married with a child. Nuriko shook her head. "Aright, any ways. What do I do to keep myself from making a mess?"  
  
Melissa smiled and began to teach her the ways of a female. It would be good experience for when she became a mother some day.  
  
********************* A/N: I just HAD to put that in ^^;; I doubt Nuriko would learn of tampons and such in a Harem in ancient China. Kekekekeke....  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	4. MissyTessenFireworksREALLY bad!

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy!  
  
********************* Chapter 4  
  
Teri smirked as she held her finger over the cake. She concentrated on the tip of it, imagining a flame. Slowly, a small candle like flame grew on her finger until it was if her finger was a zippo. She positioned it over the three long green candles. The wicks ignited into flame and Teri let the fire on her finger decease. She picked up the large cake and held it before her. In messy cursive icing read, 'Happy Birthday Legolas', in green and blue.  
  
As she carried the cake to the living room, where they had moved the table to earlier, her friends began to sing the birthday song. Legolas looked a bit uneasy in his seat, as he'd remembered previous birthdays from long ago where harmful accidents had happened. Teri grinned to him, hoping to ease his worry, only barely knowing what he was worried about. Legolas managed a weak smile in return.  
  
"Happy birthday Leggie-sama!" Teri cheered, setting the cake before the elven prince and quickly fastening a cone birthday hat around his head. The elven prince felt himself sink into his seat, his eyes glancing over the many faces before him down the long table and landed on the large cake. He could just see brothers laughing at him now.  
  
The song ended in a chorus of applause, cheerful faces and loud laughs. Teri came up behind the elf and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Blow out the candles!" She cheered, letting him go quickly, purposely letting her fingers graze over Legolas's pointed ears. Legolas shuddered at the chill it gave him, shooting a glare at Teri. He mentally sighed and blew out the three candles in a quick breath.  
  
"What did you wish Legolas?" Chiriko asked, his face warm with laughter.  
  
"If I tell, it shall never come true." Legolas smirked back at the teenager. Chiriko frowned and shrugged.  
  
"Presents!" Teri exclaimed, pulling a thin rectangular package from under the couch. She walked over to Legolas and held it out to him. Legolas took the package and un-rapped it carefully. When he finished, he turned the canvas over to find the chalk work Teri had shown Renee earlier in the day. Legolas grinned at it, about to trace his long fingers over the canvas, put pulled back, know it would smear the beautiful art. He looked up to Teri who was looking at him hopefully.  
  
"Thank you, it's wonderful." The elf said honestly, a grin set on his lips. Teri nodded.  
  
"Your welcome." She walked up to him, reaching into her pocket and pulled a small silver chain out. "This is also for you." She wrapped the chain around his neck and clasped it carefully behind his neck. On the pendant was a small arrow engraved into a tiny platter of obsidian.  
  
Teri looked up at the group of people standing quietly, watching the two. She quickly put her hands on her hips and reacted with:  
  
"What the frag are you people staring at!"  
  
"Well, we couldn't help to see how wonderfully close you two are." Melissa chuckled.  
  
Teri felt herself blush slightly, half in anger at her sister. "Screw you Missy."  
  
"Nope, sorry, I don't go that way." Melissa retorted in her usual fashion.  
  
"Hey, come now." Legolas started, glancing quickly between the two women. "This is suppose to be a happy day." He put a gentle smile on his face, teeth an all, hoping to use independent 'wooing' to calm them down. Teri glanced down at Legolas, and then back to her sister. She looked back down at him, and wined a bit as she gave in and sat down at the chair. Melissa laughed and sat back down next to Tasuki.  
  
*********************  
  
Renee stretched out on the blanket. Up above her was the darkening sky, patches of dark purple and red still remained in the air, but all in all, it was night. Beneath her, the sharp grass and twigs pressed against her back, causing an inability to get comfortable.. But it was something she'd need to get used to for the rest of the night.  
  
A small ball of light shot by her side as Chiriko and Tasuki ran by, both with sparklers in their hands. Renee imagined that even if Tasuki was already the age of twenty, he still was a child deep inside.... a very loud, cussing child.  
  
Melissa laid a large board of plywood down on the ground. Picking up two gallon jugs, she poured water all over it, soaking it through. The perfect pad for launching their fireworks.  
  
"All set!" She called over to Keeren, who was indolently digging through a large paper bag, which inside held all the spectacular fireworks inside. Keeren looked up and gave thumbs up. She then picked the pack up and trotted over to Melissa.  
  
"Lets keep it a good distance away from the pad, we don't wanna risk them catching on fire." Keeren said, setting them down three or four meters away.  
  
"Yeah, you do that." Melissa replied, reaching into the bag and pulling out a cube shaped package of red and purple. Printed on it was a small green dragon and the words 'Pearls of the Orient' in bold japanese font. Melissa grinned as she held it before her face. She pulled a zippo out of her pocket and lit the fuse, quickly set it down on the platform and raced backwards to where Keeren was, who grabbed the bag of fireworks, in case of an emergancy.  
  
Suddenly, out of the crown of the cube shot up a fountain of purple sparks. Cracklers exploded from the fountain and erupted in loud snaps. A shrill scream of sound came from it as the screamers kicked in.  
  
Tasuki and Chiriko stopped parading around with sparklers to turn and watch the spectacular. Tasuki had a wide grin on his face, while Chiriko stood in amazement. He'd seen fireworks back in konan, but had never been this close.  
  
The field was suddenly blanketed in darkness again as the screaming died down as well as the sparks. Clapping and whistles were heard from the group as Melissa took a bow.  
  
"And now! Bitches and gentlemen!" She shouted, walking through them as she reached down to a blanket and picked up a large object. "Not only will I light, not one, not two, but THREE fireworks at once, but I will do it with none only, than the famed Tessen!" Melissa held forth the diamond fan, a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Missy, I don't think that's the smartest thing to do." Keeren said, as she watched Melissa dig through the bag.  
  
"You worry too much." The healer replied, holding three Roman Candles in her arms. "Nothing is gonna happen!"  
  
Keeren's eyes widened when she saw the Roman Candles. "You're not seriously- "  
  
"Shut up Keeren! I know what I'm doing!"  
  
Melissa hummed Rammstien's 'Du Hast' loudly as she lined the Roman Candles in a row. Behind her, Keeren continued to protest against the healer's stupid actions, but did she listen? Nope. Teri laughed out loud as she watched her sister do the most idiotic thing she'd ever seen.  
  
Melissa held the diamond fan in both hands as she tested the weight of it. She cleared her throat loudly, hoping to catch the attention of everyone around her.  
  
"Rekka Shin'NEN!" She screamed, swinging the Tessen like a baseball bat. Large flames rushed out of the tip and at the fireworks.  
  
[author's note]Missy no BAKA!![/author's note]  
  
The three roman candles suddenly exploded in a heat of light and sound. Shots of silver fireballs leapt from the ball of flames leaving a comet trail behind. Several screams and shouts were heard as people ducked and dodged silver fire racing in their direction.  
  
After about thirty seconds of light and sound, the field was darkened again and was quieter than hell. After a moment or two, someone shouted out from in the field.  
  
"MISSY!! YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
Five minutes later, people were scrambling around the field, desperately trying to put out the flames. Teri easily put some fires out with her elemental abilities, but some were harder than others.  
  
GT-Trunks dashed over to a patch of fire near the trees. He summoned his strength and jolted his hands forward, a blast of air gushing from it. The fires went out, but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong in the area. A small ki was around, but it was so small he couldn't catch who it was. But the ki was so familiar, he had to check it out. It seemed young or feminist, so it might have been Chiriko. Trunks searched for a bit, before looking in a patch of high grass.  
  
There lay a young girl in the grass. She had long ice blue hair pooling around her body with pale skin. Trunks was dumbfounded in the clothing she was wearing. She wore a cape over a sleeve-less shirt and a mini skirt with black leather boots. All in a scheme of blue.  
  
"Miss?" Trunks asked, reaching down and touching her shoulder. A shot of light from his finger tips and into her, like a shock of static. Trunks blinked before asking for her again. No response. He guessed that she might have been struck by some of the fireworks or knocked out by his wind attack. But he was still confused at her choice of clothing.  
  
Sighing, he took her into his arms and began to carry her back to where all his friends were.  
  
*********************  
  
"Hey, who's the chick?" Tasuki inquired, pointing idly at GT-Trunks. Trunks walked up to the group quietly, holding the girl in his arms before everyone caught notice of her.  
  
"I found her unconscious in a patch of grass. I'm pretty sure she was either knocked out from the fireworks or my trying to put out the fires."  
  
"What an odd choice of clothing" Renee implied.  
  
"I'm going to take her back to the house so she can rest. Maybe then when she wakes up we can ask what happened" Trunks said.  
  
"Let me heal her first." Melissa stepped forward, holding her palm out. Trunks nodded and Melissa held her hand over the girl She concentrated for a moment before small white bubbles came from her hand and over the girl. Any injuries that they could not see were healed.  
  
"There, I'm done." Melissa stated when she finished, stepping back. Trunks nodded again, before walking towards the house and taking off in flight.  
  
"All right! Who's ready for the finally!!" Melissa turned to the group and reached into the bag for the last of the fireworks.  
  
****************************************** A/N: Yeah, I changed a bunch. But I like it now. ^_^  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	5. My Elf! No, MY elf! MINE! MINE!

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
GT-Trunks laid the girl onto the couch carefully. She was still out of it. Trunks was still confused about when he touched her, he was slightly zapped. He figured he might have been charged by his clothing, but he doubted it. There was something about this girl, that seemed oddly familiar. He knew that he'd never met anyone in his entire life who looked like her, but the sensation didn't change.  
  
He plucked a blanket up from the back of the couch and laid it over her body. After watching her breath in and out slowly, Trunks finally turned and went out of the house, heading back for the field.  
  
*********************  
  
Chichiri placed his hand over her forehead, checking for fever. There was none, so he shrugged and went off to the kitchen to get some food.  
  
"Ohayoo Gozaimasu." The monk said cheerfully while entering the kitchen. Chiriko, Mirai and Tasuki sat peacefully, eating a variety of food. Always the early birds, but Chichiri was guessing Tasuki just felt like being up early.  
  
"Y'know, we still got lots a Fireworks left. How 'bout we use them t'day?"  
  
"No thanks." Chichiri said strictly, taking a seat. "Today is a day of rest. I think all of us would agree, no da."  
  
Chiriko and Mirai nodded. Tasuki began to grumble under his breath.  
  
"Yeah... well you can 'no da' this."  
  
"Tasuki-kun, you keep that finger where it belongs and you won't have a staff embedded in your cranium." Chichiri said, a frown on his face. His frown slipped into a sly grin as he continued. "No-da"  
  
Tasuki growled before forcefully pushing another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Keeren walked into the room, decked out in her black Saiya-jin armor, GT-Trunks trailing behind. Keeren stretched her arms over her head as she snatched a piece of toast from Mirai's plate.  
  
"Ja ne everyone! We're going out to train!" Keeren waved, stepping out of the kitchen, shoving the bread into her mouth. Trunks waved as well, making sure to ignore the glare Mirai was giving Keeren.  
  
*********************  
  
Teri rolled to the side, her arm reaching out for her companion. When finding him not there, she opened her eyes. She was alone in the bed. That wasn't all too odd, the elven prince usually always awakened before her. Besides, Teri had stayed up late with her sister sharing Screwdrivers and Jello Shots.  
  
The Saiya-elf sat up with ease, happy for once she didn't have a hangover, unlike some of the nights she had in college. Few bits of sunlight filtered in through her window, as was today a cloudy day. She sat in the bed for long moments, the sheets tied up around her legs. Her mind began to go back to the events of the night before.  
  
Such a weird girl, walking around in such a garb. Then again, Teri'd done the same a few times herself. What amazed her completely was the shockingly blue hair. She could just tell it wasn't dyed, from how fine and silky it looked. From the countless times Melissa had died her hair as a teen reminded her that dyed hair was thick and full.  
  
Breathing deep, Teri felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as she realized how early in the day was. Plenty of time to spend with Legolas and to do her daily reading. Cheerfully, she hopped out of bed.  
  
*********************  
  
"HAA!" Keeren shouted, throwing a fist at GT's face. She wasn't surprised he had sidestepped it, but every bit counted! Trunks upper-cut the woman with such ease he barely made a strain. Keeren stopped herself before she hit a tree behind her and glared at her lover.  
  
"Why aren't you giving me your all??" She inquired, half pouting.  
  
"Because if I do, I'd kill you until you died from it!" Trunks laughed. Keeren rolled her eyes at the Saiya-jin's horrible humor. After shrugging, she started the spar up once again.  
  
*********************  
  
Legolas stood in front of the short book case with a scowl. Such thin books. He lifted one from the shelf and flipped through the pages. No less that 600 to each. He scoffed and nearly tossed it back. Not a one was long enough for him to enjoy fully. Back in Middle Earth he'd read books of 2000 pages or more, in elvish no doubt. Then again, that was his heritage language. Twas a cinch to read for him.  
  
The elven prince sighed, turning from the book case. He supposed he could just use the remote Teri had given him and pick up some reading material from home, but it seemed impolite to just leave without notice this early in the day.  
  
"Having a conflict?" A young voice asked.  
  
Legolas turned and faced the young Chiriko, no more than sixteen years of age. Legolas thanked the many gods he wasn't at that age anymore. He got in more trouble than his younger brother did. But when he looked at Chiriko, he saw that the boy was at the peak of his life, so young and yet so mature.  
  
"Just a little" The prince replied. Chiriko smiled at his prediction.  
  
"If you're looking for a good read, I have plenty of books that might interest you. I have subjects in a wide range and in more than three languages." Chiriko bragged unknowingly.  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded. Chiriko beamed back and began to lead him to his own library of his bedroom.  
  
Just then, the girl stirred. Legolas stopped and watched her, she sat up.  
  
"She's awakening." Chiriko said. The girl raised a hand to her head and she mumbled something under her breath, so diverse, even Legolas couldn't understand.  
  
"Are you all right?" Legolas inquired, kneeling before the girl. She looked up and grinned at him. Her eyes were shockingly pale blue.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, a clack in her voice that sounded like a sharp giggle.  
  
*********************  
  
"Oh? She's awakened na no da." Chichiri observed, leaning back in his seat from the kitchen so he could peer out the walkway. Melissa got up and looked over the monk to see. Chichiri was smiling, but when something singed his chi, it formed into a frown.  
  
"That girl... a familiar presence is about." He said strongly, standing up. "And it is one I hoped never to feel again." His hand unconsciously ran over his stomach where he had been impaled only a few months before.  
  
He stepped out into the next room, keeping his eye on the girl the entire time. The girl looked up when he walked in and a thin grin slid across her lips.  
  
*********************  
  
"Maybe next time I won't make you use your all" Keeren laughed half-hearted as she leaned against GT-Trunks's shoulder. Never again would she try to provoke a Super Saiya-jin. Trunks smiled and laughed as he walked towards the house, Keeren's arm slung across his shoulders. Keeren suddenly became tense.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?" Trunks sent out his senses, searching for the mystery. When he found the presence of the evil one, he frowned.  
  
"Him" He said, looking towards the house. Keeren pulled herself off Trunks and started going quickly towards the house.  
  
"Yes, him. Lets go.  
  
*********************  
  
The girl stood, her grin widening as Keeren and GT-Trunks came into the room. All eyes were on her. Everybody was here, all except for one. She was on her way.  
  
"Well, it seems that at least most of you are here." She oversaw the group and giggled sharply.  
  
"Who are you?" Mirai growled, sensing the evil presence.  
  
"At least some of you may be smart enough to realize this." The girl said. "I used to be Ryuu-Omoi. The one who killed you, you and almost you." She said, pointing her finger at Chichiri, Keeren and Trunks.  
  
"But... Teri killed you." Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, she did, but while in hell... as you people put it. I had a choice. I could return through the means of possession."  
  
"So you possessed a poor girl and you seek revenge?" Missy asked.  
  
"Yes, through the one I first effected or the second. I chose the second because he was stronger." She grinned towards GT-Trunks. "Since his body wasn't all the fit for what I wanted to do, I chose this girl, who he touched the very night I entered him.  
  
"And now, I don't like the name Ryuu-Omoi, being I don't have the skill to kill one's mind anymore. So I think I'll just take the name of Ryu-Oki then." Ryu-Oki laughed, a clear green aura surrounding her has she lifted herself from the floor. Just then, Teri rushed into the room, and stopped short when the ki of Ryu-Oki was indistinguishable from Ryuu-Omoi's.  
  
"Ah Teri, there you are." Ryu said with a laugh. "I believe I haven't said my thanks for killing me last May." Her grin went to a frown quickly as she pushed her hand forward and Teri was suddenly shot backwards down the hallway.  
  
"Teri!" Legolas shouted to her. Teri, having NO clue on just what happened, raised a thumbs up to him.  
  
"Oh, does the poor prince-y worry about Teri." Ryu said in a childish voice towards Legolas. She used what was left of her previous powers of mind reading to enter the mind of the elf's. She raised an eyebrow with a laugh. "My my my! Does the prince like Teri a little bit too much?"  
  
Legolas turned sharply towards Ryu, a faint blush on his face.  
  
"But do you know if she returns the feelings?" She asked. Legolas's face softened ever so slightly, already unsure on whether Teri loved him the same way he did to her.  
  
"Lets just see." She turned to Teri, who was walking back to the room, disgruntled on her sudden attack. Yet, still unaware on what Ryu had read from Legolas's mind.  
  
"Hmmm... so she does."  
  
Legolas turned to Teri, who was looking around the room for any help on what the hell was going on. The elven prince didn't know whether to trust the sadistic woman or not.  
  
"Well, I wonder if it will hurt if I do this." She glared at Legolas, her hand coming forward at him. Legolas prepared to impede an attack, but when none came, he was confused. Until his vision went blurry and everything went dark.  
  
Teri gasped when Legolas fell to the floor. She went quickly to his side but was once again shot away from him by another invisible blast. Her sister and two friends quickly rushed to her.  
  
"He's not dead." Ryu said simply, glaring at Teri. "Just merely a toy of my own."  
  
Legolas suddenly rose, his eyes a pale blue compared to his normal navy blue. He went to Ryu's side, almost like a robot. Teri began to speak but was interrupted.  
  
"If you want him back, come and find me. I'll be somewhere where it's cold and bright 75% of the year." With that, the two disappeared.  
  
Teri stepped forward, her mouth slight ajar. She went up to the couch, to where Ryu was standing just moments before, unaware of the eyes on her from behind. She suddenly growled deep in her throat as she kicked at the couch. The couch slid on the carpeted floor a few inches. There were tense moments of silence, as everyone watched Teri from behind.  
  
"Someone.... please.... tell me what just happened..." Teri said, her voice quiet, as to hide the stutter in her voice.  
  
Melissa looked to Renee and Keeren before walking forward to her sister. She set her calm hands on her sibling's shoulders before whispering quietly to her. When Melissa came to the part where Ryu had read both Teri and Legolas's minds to see the feelings they had for each other, Teri looked at her sister astonished. She had no idea that Legolas liked her back. A tear slid unhindered down her cheek.  
  
When Melissa was finished, Teri stood silent, her eyes on the floor. Her fists in tight balls and her teeth were clenched so hard she was trembling. Melissa motioned to the others to leave, to give the Saiya-elf a little bit of privacy. Everyone left, except for Keeren and Renee.  
  
Teri let out a breath through her teeth as she sat onto the couch. Melissa sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Renee and Keeren lingered next to and behind the couch.  
  
Teri looked up from the floor to see Chichiri remaining in the doorway of the room. His mask was off and he watched Teri with cool mahogany eyes. After a moment, he bowed his head and left.  
  
*********************  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	6. Training Day

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The room was silent. None in the group knew what to do, or say. Everyone, on the discovery of the love held between both Saiya-elves, didn't want to hurt Teri anymore. She'd been silent for a day and a half so far, which was very unusual. The 23 year old was usually the peppiest in the house, not to mention nearly the weirdest.  
  
Melissa ran a hand through her hair, which she left down for the day. It was a relatively cool July day, so she was taking advantage of it. Earlier that day, Teri had left for the GT dimension without a word and some were wondering why she had left and when she'd be back.  
  
"So... nobody knows what to do... huh?" Keeren said, her voice missing it's usual snap. Keeren too felt the depression Teri was spreading. Melissa sighed and shook her head. A handful of people around did the same.  
  
"Wait..." Chiriko said, his mind reflecting the day before. "Ryu-Oki had said we could find her where it is cold and bright 75% of the year."  
  
"Your point? We're not geniuses you know...." GT commented rather bluntly. A few glares were shot at him.  
  
"Yeah, well Chiriko IS a genius, bonehead." Melissa responded.  
  
"Oh" GT simply responded.  
  
"75% of the year..." Chiriko said quietly, thinking hard. It suddenly clicked. Without a word, he jumped up from his seat on the sofa and dashed to his room. Upon returning, he had a small paperback book in hand.  
  
"Emerald Springs." He said, placing his finger in the book. "It's a jewel ore mine up in Alaska. It says that only 25% of the year they have basic 12 hour nights. A ten mile radius around the area is like this. Most of the year it's complete daylight. During that 75% of the year they have their winter season" Chiriko looked up at the rest of the group, each with an expression of hope on their face.  
  
"Y'mean we might be able t' find th' elf-man?" Tasuki questioned, leaning over the back of the couch behind Melissa.  
  
Chiriko nodded. Suddenly, Mirai, GT, Keeren and Melissa looked up. The ki of Teri suddenly appeared in the forest and was flaring madly. There was another ki out there, Mirai and GT quickly learned that it was Vegeta.  
  
"What's Vegeta doing here?" Keeren inquired, standing from her seat on the floor. Melissa shrugged and stood also, stretching her cramped arms above her head.  
  
"Lets go find out."  
  
*********************  
  
Teri cried out as her arm was pinned between a tree and Vegeta's leg. She asked for the special training and she was going to put up with it. Teri reached out to hit Vegeta in the side but he moved to fast. The Saiya-elf was just too slow to keep up with him.  
  
Vegeta's fist suddenly met with her chin and sent her to the ground. Teri jumped up, swinging her leg at the Saiya-jin prince, but it just went through him. Trying again, Vegeta caught her leg in his hand and he quickly spun her around, dropping her onto her face.  
  
"Come on woman." Vegeta growled. "You asked to be trained properly, and you're getting it. The least you could do is hit me."  
  
Teri growled, balling her fists in the wild grass. She stood and glared at the prince. Vegeta crossed his arms at her. Minus the hair, Vegeta was about 5'4". Teri was 5"6, close to 5'7". She was almost as tall as his hair. Teri summoned forth her mage powers and she let fire run down her arms and fingers. Vegeta held back a laugh at the tactic, but fought again.  
  
Saiya-elf and Saiya-jin charged at each other. Teri landed a punch down on Vegeta's face. Vegeta was half burned from the fire and half shocked by her actually hitting him. Teri knew not to let her pride get in her away, but couldn't help feel proud about hitting him. Vegeta scowled and rushed at her.  
  
Teri leaned into her attack as she dashed in-between the tall trees, her fire-y arms winged out at her sides, careful not to ignite the trees. When Vegeta came up at her, she swung her arms forward and locked them around his neck. Vegeta chuckled at her, her face only a few inches away from his.  
  
"If you're trying to get a quick one out of me, you're out of luck."  
  
Teri frowned at him, her fire-y-lock seeming not to work. Instead, she just squeezed her arms together around his thick neck, trying to pop it like a zit. Vegeta seemed pretty calm at first, until the pressure became a little too tough, when he started having problems. He reached up and grabbed her upper arms and attempted to pull them away from his neck. The prince had to admit, she had a strong hold on him. But after a moment of pulling, she finally gave way.  
  
Teri stepped back, rubbing her arms where Vegeta had gripped. How could she fight Ryu-Oki hand to hand at this low level of strength? Again she charged after Vegeta.  
  
In the corner of her eye, she saw a figure behind the trees, moving closer to her. The sunlight reflected off of it's hair, creating a golden texture to it. Instantly, Teri saw that it was the very prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. She was so distracted by him that she didn't realize that Vegeta was attacking until his fist connected with her jaw.  
  
Teri tumbled backwards to the ground several feet. She rested her hand on her jaw where pain seemed to radiate from it. She suddenly looked up, searching for her elven prince. There was was, stepping out of the thicket, several other followers behind him. He stepped out of the beams of light as the shine from his hair decreased. It was only Mirai.  
  
Her heart suddenly sank, her eyes becoming damp. Behind Mirai came her sister and friends. He wasn't there. Teri lowered her head to rest face down in the forest floor. When the tears came, she didn't bother to think about anything else. The love she held for Legolas had taken her over and she could think nothing more of what had happened to him. Possessed, to be used against her, in an act of revenge.  
  
Melissa quickly went over to her weeping sister. She lifted Teri up and held her in her arms. This broke her spirit to see her sister, the one person who had taught her not to give up, in this mental state. Had she loved the prince this much.  
  
Renee looked over to Vegeta, who was leaning against a tree, rolling his eyes. She felt a sudden anger flame over her. How could that bastard be so cold hearted? She was severely provoked to stomp over there and give him a good slap across the face. But something held her back. Perhaps it was the fact she was so weak compared to the Level Two Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"What's wrong?" Melissa asked through the Saiya-jin bond she held between her sister. For several moments, her sister was silent.  
  
"I thought Mirai was Legolas..."  
  
Melissa turned and looked over her shoulder at the lavender headed Saiya- man. How exactly could she think he was Legolas?  
  
"The light... caught his hair and made it look blond... Something in me made me think it was him."  
  
Melissa nodded, embracing her sister in a hug. Teri returned the hold weakly. Melissa wiped her sibling's tears away and helped her stand.  
  
"No, I want to continue training..." Teri said sternly when Melissa tried to walk her back to the house.  
  
"Are you sure?" Melissa asked, a spot of concern showing on her face. Teri nodded, taking in a deep breath and keeping her eyes to the ground, eyes away from Mirai. She stepped up to Vegeta and tapped his shoulder. The Saiya-jin prince nodded and began to go farther into the wood, away from the group of people.  
  
Teri looked back at her sister with a dissatisfying grin on her face. Melissa frowned. The Saiya-elf would kill herself if she kept training non- stop. When Teri disappeared from view, Melissa turned back to her friends and began to exit the forest. She caught a look from Keeren, who looked as bewildered as the next person. She'd explain later.  
  
********************* To Be Continued....... 


	7. EARTHQUAKE!

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Teri coughed into her hand as she stumbled back to the house. She wavered in and out of her straight line towards the door like a drunken bandit. She opened up her palm and gazed down at it as she walked. Specks of blood littered her dirty glove. Around her the yard was dark, not even the backyard light was lit. Just a few more feet.  
  
With a struggle, she finally pushed the sliding glass door open and staggered into the kitchen. She winced at the bright light from over the sink. Her stomach ripped with pain as her jaw was incredibly sore. Her left leg felt broken and she was sure she lost at least two teeth. Hopefully they'd grow back someday.  
  
She was halfway through the kitchen when her legs suddenly collapsed. She fell to her knees and with a cry of pain to her face. The light suddenly turned on in the room, Teri not caring she was in so much pain. Gentle hands suddenly took a soft hold of her shoulders and lifted her from the ground. A moment later she found herself sitting on the dining table. Teri looked up to find the concerned face of Chichiri, mask off. She couldn't help note how extremely beautiful he was.  
  
"Teri-chan? Are you okay?" The monk asked, pushing a lock of her chocolate hair away from her emerald eyes. Teri tried to take a casual position and nod, but the shifting of her weight displaced a broken rib. She suddenly grasped her side and moaned painfully. Damn her irish pride.  
  
"Obviously not." Chichiri sighed. "Let me get you into bed. I'll get Missy- chan to heal you."  
  
Teri nodded lightly and Chichiri carefully lifted her into his arms. He was so warm and cozy. She was tempted to lean into him and rest. Temptation won her over.  
  
Chichiri stopped in mid step and looked down at her. She was sleeping in his shoulder. He smiled and began descending the stairs again. He got to her bedroom and gently laid her down into her bed. She winced slightly before shifting into a comfortable position. Chichiri smiled again at her relaxed expression.  
  
Swiftly and silently, he bent down and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. He pulled up and gazed down at her for a moment for before left to go retrieve the healer Saiya-jin.  
  
*********************  
  
Keeren stepped into the kitchen with a quiet yawn. She observed the room to find Melissa and Nuriko sitting at the table, chatting softly. She waved to the two as she prepared a breakfast for herself.  
  
"Morning Kee-chan" Melissa said over a mug of rich coffee. Keeren nodded in return. After pouring herself a bowl of cereal, the Saiya-jin sat herself down across from the two other females.  
  
"What was up with Teri last night?" Keeren asked, looking towards Melissa. The healer set her coffee down on the table and sighed.  
  
"She.... uh... trained too hard." Melissa said simply.  
  
"That hard?" Keeren arched an eyebrow. "I've known her to do some really stupid things but isn't she smart enough to know when enough is enough?"  
  
"She is. But I'm guessing that this thing that's happened between her and Legolas fucked with her sanity a bit."  
  
"More than it already has?" Nuriko inquired, her lips curling into a foolish smirk.  
  
"Shut up Nuriko." Melissa snapped at the Suzaku Seishi. Nuriko blinked and eased back lightly. Melissa took a sip of her coffee once more and continued.  
  
"This isn't good at all. If she keeps this up she'll very well kill herself trying t' get stronger."  
  
"Maybe we should tell her that we found out where Ryu-Oki is?" Keeren offered, stuffing cereal into her mouth.  
  
"That'd be a good idea."  
  
A moments silence reigned out. After a while Nuriko stood and left for the shower, leaving the two friends to themselves. Melissa and Keeren chatted a bit more before they agreed that they would tell Teri that afternoon and try to leave the next day.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa crept into the room, stealthy like a mouse. The afternoon sun came into the raised window and cast over the bed creating pits and shadows. A foxy grin rose on her face as she snaked up to the bed. She was trying her best not to laugh out loud before the trick was pulled. Stepping up tot he edge of the bed and too a hold of the mattress.  
  
"TER-RIII!!! EARTHQUAKE!!" The healer screamed at the top of her lungs, lifting the mattress off it's box spring and dropping it again. She repeated this until Teri fell shrieking off the opposite edge of the bed.  
  
Melissa collapsed in laughter, holding her sides tightly. Keeren fell through the doorway pounding at the floor as she laughed for all she was worth. Teri glared at the two from under her hair. She eyed the two viscously, figuring out which was the closest one to tackle. Melissa proved as the best subject.  
  
Teri let out a battle cry and leapt over the bed, tackling Melissa effectively. Keeren stopped her fits of giggling to watch the two for a moment, just before erupting into laughter again. Teri grabbed her sister's multi-color locks of hair and yanked on them with all of her might. Melissa yelled out and snatched Teri's tail and yanked on it until Teri let go of her hair and fell onto her back. Teri jumped up once more and seized Melissa's throat, shaking her sibling's head to and fro.  
  
"Enough!! I surrender!!" Melissa croaked. A moment later Teri let go and rolled off of her. She lay on the ground a minute and began to cackle madly. Melissa soon joined her on the floor laughing with Keeren crawling up to them.  
  
"Thanks guys, I really needed something to cheer me up." Teri laughed.  
  
"Don't mention it." Keeren said. "I'm just glad you didn't attack me." She smiled sheepishly. Teri eyed her maniacally.  
  
"Well Keeren better keep her yapper shut or Teri might upper-cut her." She sliced at the air with her fist. Keeren smacked a hand over her mouth and nodded fanatically. Melissa pushed herself off the ground and sat herself on the Saiya-elf's bed.  
  
"By th' way Teri. Just for a turn of good news, we know where Ryu-oki and Legolas are."  
  
Teri went from the expression of humor to sober as she sat herself up.  
  
"Really?" She asked, looking up at her younger sibling. Melissa smiled and nodded.  
  
"They're in an emerald ore mine up in Alaska inna place called Emerald Springs."  
  
"You've really got it down to a exact location?" Teri asked.  
  
"Well... not really." Keeren started. "We don't have like longitude and latitude and stuff but, yeah, we've got the right place. We can get a ma-"  
  
"Shut up Kee, you talk too much." Melissa cut in. Keeren looked back at her with a scowl.  
  
"Well." Teri stood, stretching as did Melissa. "Since we've got it figured out, I'm goin' out to train!" She said chipper-ly. Melissa frowned and yanked her sister by her tail down to the floor.  
  
"There is NO way in hell I'm letting you go out and train again." Melissa stated, a faint growl in her voice. "Not with how you came back last night."  
  
"But-but-but-" Teri pleaded, raising her pointer finger in the air.  
  
"No is no." Melissa said severely. Teri frowned and dropped her hands into her lap. She muttered something weakly in defeat. Keeren smiled up to Melissa and held up a thumbs up.  
  
"Well, if I cannot train." Teri started up again. "Can I at least get some breakfast?" She looked up at the two Saiya-jins surrounding her.  
  
********************* To Be Continued... 


	8. Face Making Contest

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Renee surveyed the group of people standing around, most taller then her. She raised her head to look over the shoulders to quickly find herself in the center with her friends.  
  
"Do we really need all of them to come?" Renee said, a whine in her voice.  
  
"What? It's only 6 extra people." Keeren replied. "We need all the help we can get."  
  
"Yeah, we don't want anyone dead this time, like last time." Melissa added.  
  
"Well, I wasn't here last time, so fill me in." Renee folded her arms and looked up at the taller woman.  
  
"Basically, not even GT could beat Ryuu-Omoi. And he's a super Saiya-jin." Melissa put it simply. Renee turned to see GT adjusting the thick bandana around his neck. He didn't look that strong, but she was never really that enthralled with Dragon Ball Z/GT. She just learned what the species were from her friends.  
  
"And if Ryu-Oki has the power to possess while still being as strong as she was before," Melissa continued. "Then we're in deep shit."  
  
Renee nodded lightly, rolling her eyes. She looked over to Teri, who was handing a small capsule to Chichiri. Chichiri nodded to Teri and walked away from the group, fingering the capsule.  
  
"Okay, it's settled then." Teri announced, walking towards the group. "Chichiri, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Nuriko will be riding in the airship. Everyone else will have to use their own power to fly." After receiving nods from everyone, she continued. "Chichiri has the map with him on the airship and we'll follow him."  
  
Moments later, the four Suzaku seishi were boarding the capsule airship and a few minutes later they were airborne. Those who flew went in pairs. Keeren and GT, Melissa and Renee, Teri and Mirai.  
  
*********************  
  
Mirai looked over to the side, still airborne. Teri flew along side him, a rigid look upon her face. She looked tense, she didn't even seem to try to relax in the wind.  
  
"Hey." Mirai started, trying to get her attention. Teri looked over to him. "He'll be okay."  
  
Teri nodded at his attempts to make her feel better, it didn't help all that much. Mirai frowned.  
  
"Fighting out of pure rage will only get you killed." Mirai said with a demanding touch to his voice. "Relax, that's an order from your sensei, not your friend."  
  
Teri nodded again, taking a deep breath and easing her tense muscles. "I'm sorry Mirai-chan, I'm just so worried and pissed off at the same time." She sighed. "I guess I do need to calm down huh?"  
  
"Of course." Mirai replied.  
  
*********************  
  
Chichiri looked over his shoulder to the rear of the airship. Tasuki sat quite merrily and content as he gazed out the window to the frozen forests below. Chiriko sat at his side, hunched over his knees with a small paper bag in his hands. Poor Chiriko, Chichiri thought. Everyone knew the teen got motion sickness easily, but he so wanted to help out. So, this was the price to pay.  
  
The monk looked to his side, seeing Nuriko stretched out in the co-pilots seat with her arms resting behind her head. Her eyes were closed and a calm look placed upon her face. How could she be so calm?  
  
Sighing, Chichiri turned back to the mountains ahead of him, carefully clutching the control stick of the airship. He halfway wondered why Teri had put him in charge of piloting the iron bird. Perhaps it was that she trusted him much more than any of the other three seishi. Or possibly because he seemed the most likely to be able to control it. Whatever it was, he'd never know.  
  
A faint beeping alerted the seishi that something was happening. He looked to the main control screen and studied it momentarily. There was a small red dot north of them on the map and they were growing closer to it. Chichiri pulled out an Alaskan map out of the glove compartment and looked at it, comparing it to the screen.  
  
"We're coming up to Emerald Springs."  
  
The others voiced their acceptance while a weary moan was heard from Chiriko. Chichiri nearly chuckled as he pulled open the side-window. Outside, Melissa and Renee flew close by, waiting for a signal.  
  
"Hey!" Chichiri called, catching their attention. "Emerald Springs is about a mile ahead! Tell the others!"  
  
The two women nodded and flew off in separate directions towards the others. Chichiri shut the window and ran a hand through his pale crest of hair.  
  
"Don't worry Chiriko, we'll be landing soon, no da"  
  
Chiriko looked up momentarily and faintly moaned 'kay' before hanging his head again.  
  
*********************  
  
The Saiya-elf landed quickly in the deep snow, the frozen water chilling her ankles. Teri immediately rushed towards the entrance. The quicker she got there, the sooner she could find him. A shrill scream was heard from above and caught her attention. She stopped and was tempted to look up but she found herself face first in the snow first.  
  
"Hi Teri!" Melissa sang, sitting on her sister's back. Underneath her, the healer could feel Teri twitching. Teri pushed herself up from the ground enough so she wasn't breathing snow and glared at her sister over her shoulder.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Cuz I've been wanting to do that to you since I was four."  
  
"...you DO know what's going to happen to you, right?"  
  
".....no"  
  
Teri growled and spun herself around underneath Melissa and quickly served her an uppercut to the jaw. Melissa rolled off Teri and moaned playfully in the snow, holding her jaw. Teri sat up, her body cold in the snow. If there was anything she hated worse than... whatever she hated most, it was snow, and cold.  
  
Melissa sat up, squinting at the bright light bouncing off the snow. For miles and miles of land, it was like a clean canvas of white. She looked up and smiled as Renee, Keeren, Mirai and GT slowly descended towards the earth. Almost 50 yards about them she could see the airship preparing for a landing.  
  
Keeren landed in the snow, stretching her arms above her head. With a sigh of relief, she spun around and fell backwards into the snow.  
  
"Tired?" GT asked, leaning over her.  
  
"Nope, I wanted to make a snow angel!"  
  
With that, the Saiya-jin spanned her arms and legs out and moved them back and forth, creating a robed angel.  
  
"And to make it perfect...." Keeren concentrated momentarily and she levitated her body upwards, careful not to mar the work of art. After drawing a quick circle above it's head, she plopped herself down in the snow next to her friends. The Airship landed just moments ago several meters away and Chiriko had already stumbled out. Behind him, Tasuki made a face as the small seishi had gone to the side of the ship and released his lunch.  
  
"Say, it's getting rather late, and we're all pretty tired.... maybe we should take a nap before going any further to Ryu-Oki?" GT suggested.  
  
Teri spoke up immediately "No, I want to-"  
  
"-let's rest!" Melissa interrupted. "I don't think Chiriko'd be able to follow up that well." She laughed lightly, shooting a glance to the teen. Teri frowned, since when could she be over ruled so easily? She decided to start her case again.  
  
"But I think we should-"  
  
"I agree with Missy." Renee broke in. "Some of us may need to get up to full strength after all that flying."  
  
Teri's frown turned to a burning glare.  
  
"No, 'we' need to-"  
  
"All right then! It's settled!" Keeren chipped in. Teri's mouth hung open in mid-sentance. Was she invisible?! "We'll rest in the cave and after than, THEN well go after Ryu-Oki."  
  
Mindless chatter started as everyone began sorting through the entrance. Teri sat disgruntled in the snow. After a while, Chichiri walked up to her from putting away the airship and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's for the best, let's go inside." He smiled down to her. "It's cold out here, no da."  
  
*********************  
  
"Hehe, knock it off!"  
  
"I dun wanna."  
  
"Well what 'bout this?"  
  
"Hehehehe, blaaaah"  
  
::thwack!::  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"You did it wrong! It's blaaaagg..."  
  
Teri frowned, covering her pointed ears with her hands. Could those two be any louder? The icy cavern they were in was dark, a simulated night. They were trying to sleep, but Tasuki and Melissa decided to have a 'quiet' face making contest.  
  
"Three points"  
  
"Just three points?"  
  
Teri growled, she stared at a small handful of ice resting in a niche in the wall. A slim grin grew against her lips. While the two pyros continued to ramble on, the Saiya-elf slid herself to a sitting posture against the wall. She quietly lifted the hunk of ice up and tested it's weight.  
  
After splitting it in two, she gazed upon the chunks carefully, concentrating on them. She summoned her ice powers and made the chunks grow larger, until they were the size of large snow balls. Teri then called forth her fire powers and heated her hand up, melting the hunks slightly. Perfect.  
  
"Nyaaahhh"  
  
"Eww.... Okay, my turn"  
  
"How th' hell can ya-"  
  
Tasuki was stopped short when a large chunk of snow hit him in the back of the head. It was cold, wet, and dripping down his neck. Melissa growled and sat up, glaring at her sibling.  
  
"Teri, know it the fuck off or I'l-" SPLAT!  
  
Before she knew it, Melissa had a face full of slush. She shivered as it met her warm flesh and dribbled down her neck.  
  
"Now shut the hell up before I get mad." Teri growled, laying back down.  
  
The silence reigned for a few minute, before the quiet snickering of Keeren echoed.  
  
"Shut up Keeren"  
  
********************* To Be Contintued..... 


	9. Everyone was KungFu fighting! Hwah!

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Be careful, Ryu Oki can be anywhere."  
  
Teri understood this as Keeren said it aloud. In this complex maze of tunnels and ice, anyone could hide and spring out of nowhere to attack. Barely any light filtered through the ice and stone so the corridors were dark. Renee easily summoned her ki energy and created a lamp. Monstrous shadows were radiated across the walls, confusing the group even more.  
  
A burst of energy from when they awoke resulted in the strongest to run. They ran down the tunnels, slipping and sliding ever so often. Behind them the weaker went as they could, trying to keep up.  
  
Suddenly, the tunnel swelled into a large room, a thin ceiling in the center allowing light to illuminate the room. Stalactites and stalagmites littered the ground and roof, making the room deadly as they come. Three more tunnels were before them, each obviously leading to somewhere else in the maze.  
  
The group came to a stop, glancing in-between each corridor. Which one?  
  
Teri scanned each walkway, trying to come to a decision of which one to take. Should they split up? When she gazed upon the third and final walkway, she found a pair of deep navy eyes staring back at her. She felt her heart skip a beat, then two as the figure step out of the shadows. The saiya-elf felt faint.  
  
There stood, the real thing, Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. He looked calm as ever, nothing seemed different about him. Unconsciously, Teri took a step forward, one more, two. Soon she was running towards the elf, who paced out to her. They embraced in the middle as Teri swung her arms around him and he around her. Teri laughed to herself as she held the elf close, her face smothering her face into his chest.  
  
A moment later, she inspected him quietly. The first thing that struck her odd was a thin monkey like tail coming from his rear end. Where'd that come from?  
  
"Legolas..... why do you have a tail?" She looked up at him, seeking an answer. She paused when she saw her eyes were no longer the deep blue they were before, but the cold, icy azure they were when he was first taken. Before she could speak, she lurched over with a cry of pain as something dug itself into her gut. She heard the shouts of her friends, but her full attention was on the elven fist implanted firmly into her abdomen.  
  
Teri slowly looked up at the prince, pain and shock clearly shown in her eyes. Legolas had a disturbing grin spreading across his face as he saw the woman in agony. Teri tried to speak again but was quickly uppercut and sent flying back into her friends.  
  
Her friends looked with worry to the the Saiya-elf as she stood, gazing back at the elf. A large crack was heard as one of the frozen stalactites fell from the roof, shattering across the ground.  
  
"Leave her be, Legolas." A vile voice echoed down the third hall. Out came Ryu-Oki, still the same bitch as ever. "I'll take care of her."  
  
"But I was just beginning to enjoy myself." Legolas said in a whiny voice. Ryu laughed as she came up besides the elf.  
  
"You can have fun with the others while I take care of Theresa." She leaned up to Legolas and planted a soft peck on his cheek. Teri let out a growl as she balled her fists and scowled at the woman. Ryu cackled and walked over to the first tunnel and looked back to Teri.  
  
"Come on, this way." She beckoned. Teri looked back to her friends before treading after Ryu.  
  
Legolas grinned and turned to the group, who waited with anxiety.  
  
"Who's first?"  
  
*********************  
  
Teri kept a firm eye on the woman in front of her. Kami knew what she'd do in a split second. Ryu walked ahead of her, her fingers grazing over the frozen walls. She seemed calm, peaceful, while Teri had anger that was boiling inside.  
  
"Have you yet to realize why I did this?" Ryu suddenly said. Teri shook her head.  
  
"Honestly, I do not." She scowled.  
  
"You don't remember?" Ryu questioned, stopping. "Last May?"  
  
Teri stood in thought for a moment, before it finally clicked.  
  
"I killed you."  
  
"She finally remembers" Ryu rolled her eyes and continued walking.  
  
"So this is a sort of revenge?" Teri arched an eyebrow. She looked up as the tunnel grew into another room. This one has a little less of the spikes than the last.  
  
"Of coarse." Ryu said, turning back to Teri, grinning. She walked into the center of the room and pulled her cloak off, throwing it aside and going into a fighting position.  
  
"You do realize that there's a great possibilities your friends out there will die. Legolas is a half Saiya-jin now, because of me."  
  
Teri blinked, is that why he had a tail? She let out a growl as she glared double the amount at the woman. Ryu smirked and invited the Saiya-elf to her.  
  
"Lets get this started then."  
  
"Please" The Saiya-elf responded, following into the stance. They stood silenced for a spell before with a crack of sound they charged for each other.  
  
*********************  
  
Renee let out a scream of agony as Legolas's elbow struck her in her spine. He brought his leg up and his shin met her stomach, where the Saiya-jin suddenly lose consciousness in the middle of the pain. Legolas frowned and sent her back to the rest of the group.  
  
"You call this a challenge?" Legolas asked, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Keeren let out a growl as she stepped forward.  
  
"You want someone to fight, you've got someone." She let out a screech as she rushed towards the elf, who seemed to be part Saiya-jin now. Keeren thrust her fist forwards and misfired, going to the left of his face. She tried again to hit with her leg, but as she swung around, the Saiya-elf brought his hand up to block it. Legolas sent his fist into her stomach and sending her flying to the ground several meters away.  
  
Keeren wearily drew herself up again, wiping a trail of blood away from her lip. She stood and took her stance again. A ki ball formed in hands as she sent it sailing. Legolas easily tossed it away as it went back towards the Saiya-jin. Keeren ducked as it curved upwards and hit the ceiling. She looked up sharply and barely evaded a falling frozen spike.  
  
They came down in a chain as Keeren hurried away from them, Legolas laughing at her half the time. With a cry of pain, Keeren was struck down and she fell weakly to her knees, a long bleeding slice stretching down her back and right arm. She looked to her friend and shook her head, motioning for the next up.  
  
GT stood and swiftly moved towards the arena, ready for his turn.  
  
*********************  
  
The two females threw continuous blows at each other, darting in and between the stalactites and mites. Once or twice they were barely able to avoid the falling ice, but never the less, the battle raged on. Kicks, punches, ki blasts of all sorts. Nothing could stop this battle until the other had fallen dead.  
  
Teri flew up towards Ryu, her arm covered in bright blue electricity. She hit her with a left, then a right. Ryu found a opening and backhanded the Saiya-elf across the face, then hitting her with a left kick. Teri yelled out as she summoned a bright yellow ki blast and smacked it into Ryu's face. Ryu's fists suddenly locked above her head and smashed into Teri's skull, causing her to fly downwards into the icy floor. While taking advantage of Teri's weakened state, Ryu began to charge up a blast.  
  
"Galick...." She charged her hands at her sides, each with a ball of white energy collecting. "HO!!" She pushed her hands forward, both connected and the ki blast rocketing from her palms. Teri pushed herself weakly, only to be greeted with the blinding light as it pushed her deeper into the ice and rock. Once more, Teri lifted herself from the rubble, glaring feebly at Ryu. She would not show she was weak.  
  
"Bitch" Ryu spat, lowering herself to the ground. She looked upon Teri as the Saiya-elf crawled from the wreck. "How do you even expect to beat me?" Ryu said plainly, folding her arms. Teri looked up at her wincing at the pain in her shoulder.  
  
"Sheer determination and power." She replied. Ryu arched an eyebrow and chuckled.  
  
"You really believe you could be me? You never really beat me before, not even when I was Ryuu-Omoi. That was but a bit of chance." Ryu waited a moment for effect before continuing. "How do you even think you'll get your dear Leggie-chan back to his normal prince-y self again?"  
  
"By beating you."  
  
"Ha!" Ryu laughed, stepping back from Teri as she stood from the crater. "Do you even think it'll work?"  
  
"If it means you'll be out of my life, then yes."  
  
Ryu smirked, going into a fighting stance again. "You've got spunk, kid."  
  
*********************  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	10. In which Teri acts stupid

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy!  
  
********************* Chapter 10  
  
Legolas crossed his arms and looked upon the group. Most of what fighting there had been was chance of the frozen spikes and maybe a loss of energy. These people were weak. What surprised him the most was that the two super saiya-jins had fallen so easily at a simple knock-out. Were they that frail? He stepped the long away across the arena and watched each member carefully, measuring their strengths. He sneered at them.  
  
Melissa growled. How were they suppose to be him? They tried everything possible to push him down but everything failed. Even the super Saiya-jins had fallen. How strong was the elf now that he had become half saiya-jin? She looked along their line of warriors. All had fought except Chiriko, Nuriko, Chichiri and Tasuki. Tasuki was suppose to go after Mirai, but after losing so easily, the healer had not let him go fight. She'd spent all of her healing energy on her company and herself. Luckily for her, she healed naturally fast, but it didn't help in the long run.  
  
What would Vegeta, or Goku do in a mix like this? She thought back to the late episodes of the GT series. She remembered seeing the two fuse into Vegetto to defeat some weird looking horn dude. The name escaped her at the moment. In the end Vegetto had beaten him. Maybe someone could try it here? Mirai and GT? Impossible, they were beaten down too weak and were unconscious. No one else here was similar to someone else in height, power, looks and gender.  
  
But wait, this was a different dimension! Maybe two people of different gender, looks, height and power could fuse! A slim grin grew across her lips. She stood and called her attention to the Elven Prince.  
  
"Hey! Goldielocks!!"  
  
Legolas twisted around and glared at the woman.  
  
"I DEMAND a half hour break!" She shouted, her voice ringing through the frozen walls. It stuck her that she'd need some reason to use the break. "If you do, you might have a better challenge after the break it up."  
  
The Saiya-elf stood in thought for a moment, before finally deciding.  
  
"Fine. Thirty minutes only. Then we shall continue" He turned and walked to a small patch of broken stalagmites in a corner. Melissa took this chance to hurry off to Tasuki.  
  
"Com'ere! Com'ere!" She said, grabbing the ex-bandit's arm. Tasuki blinked as he was slowly being dragged across the ice.  
  
"What do'ya want?" He asked when she finally stopped pulling him.  
  
"You have to learn this dance wi-"  
  
"Dance!? This ain't no time to learn how t' dance!!"  
  
"No no no! LISTEN!!" She growled. "You have t' learn this dance so we can get stronger!"  
  
"Stronger?"  
  
"Yeah! If we do it right, we'll fuse into one big strong bad ass peep." Melissa said, making bizarre gestures with her hands. Tasuki blinked, fuse into one person? That wasn't possible. Then again, with what he'd gone though in the last year or so, wasn't exactly possible ether, yet he believed it and it did happen. After a second of thinking, Tasuki finally nodded.  
  
"All right, lets try. But if you try anything funny, I swear I'm not sharing a bed with you anymore."  
  
Melissa frowned. "Man, you take the fun out of everything." She sighed, and shrugged. "All right, this is how it's done..."  
  
Legolas let a breath of air escape his nostrils, coming out in a flow of mist. His entire body was still, the only thing that could show he was living was his slow, yet constant breathing. His mind was empty of thoughts, nothing to think about, nothing to ponder, nothing to question. He looked up sharply when he heard the loud voices of a male and female.  
  
"Fus..."  
  
He scanned the room for the source.  
  
"sion!"  
  
He found the source, that healer woman the the flame haired man. They were doing an odd menagerie of bodily movements. But it made a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He watched them with much interest as their index fingers were extended and they connected.  
  
"HA!"  
  
Suddenly a bright beam of white light covered their body, it's reflecting against the iced walls sending it through out the room and blinding many. This lasted for nearly a minute before the light disappeared to show only a light encased body, which looked nether male nor female. One being from two.  
  
Legolas rubbed his eyes. Was what he had seen real? Before him, where the two warriors, Melissa and Tasuki, once stood, was now one person. This person had blending red roots and brown hair, the lengths changing from long to short. Deep golden eyes gazed at Legolas, intense anger boiling in them. The fusion wore a black and gold vest with large puffy white pants with black boots. The fusion suit. To top everything off, they had a long reddish-brown tail. They grinned, holding their hands before their eyes and grinning. Flexing their fists, they looked up at Legolas.  
  
"I'll just be Misuki." They grinned. "Break time's over! Lets get ready to rumble." They smacked their fist into their palm and stepped forward. Legolas gritted his teeth as he took a fighting position. Misuki stopped and let out a yell of rage as their full power was unleashed. The power went out in a shockwave, shattering the frozen stalactites and stalagmites around them. Legolas shouted out as he stumbled backwards, loosing his footing. The rest of the fighters quickly dove for cover as frozen spikes came crashing down around them. They watched in awe as Misuki's power reached that of a super saiya-jin.  
  
*********************  
  
Teri took in deep breaths as she hammered Ryu with hits. She felt the woman's ki slowly lowering, but it still towered about her own. With what she thought was her last bit of strength, she formed a ki blast and rocketed it at Ryu. Ryu dodged it easily, forming a blast of her own. Ryu let the gigantic energy sphere grow to the size of an SUV, before releasing it. Teri brought up her hands to block it. The energy hit her with such strength, such power, that it nearly knocked the wind out of her. But she still stood. She used what power she had to keep herself from being eradicated. She cried out when her fingers heated up and the palms of her gloves burned away. The Saiya-elf began to summon her strength, any strength she had to stop it.  
  
Dimly, she felt the pressure of the blast lessen as she powered up. Her turquoise aura surrounded her thickly and helped push away the sphere. The blast suddenly exploded taking all that was around her with it. Unaware that it had happened, Teri continued to power up. Ryu stared in shock was the woman's aura flashed golden. Once, twice, three times! Teri's long brown hair started to blend from the roots back into a rich blond. Slowly, yet surely, the Saiya-elf's hair became golden like her energy. Just as the blond reached her ends her hair spiked out like a porcupines and stayed that way.  
  
Teri suddenly stopped charging and blinked. Her energy was... yellow? She stood straight and observed herself. She was a Super Saiya-jin. She let out a chuckle, that slowly grew into a quiet laugh. She looked up at Ryu, who gaped back at her in shock. Teri knew what to do, what she could and had to do. Play time. With a cry of rage, Teri rushed at Ryu, using her full power and pummeling her with punches. She grabbed Ryu's arm and swung her around into the frozen wall, it shattering and cracking around her. With a swift kick to the solar plexus, Ryu fell from the wall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The Saiya-elf gazed down at Ryu with a look that dripped pure venom. It was time to finish this. She levitated upwards towards the opposite side of the room from Ryu. She held her palms forward and began to charge a ki blast. The colors within it swirled from green to white to gold. With a final cry of rage, she released it, sending it to Ryu. Wait, she didn't measure up the strength of that attack. Was it to powerful? Teri watched in disbelief as her own blunder might be the end of her. She sent out her ki, trying to stop the blast before it hit, but it was too late. The blast struck the earth and with a giant blast of white, the world around her faded away.  
  
*********************  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Consequences of being stupid

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A low groan emitted from underneath a large pile of ice and rock. A large sheet of ice suddenly cracked down the center and was pushed away from it's original location. Out crawled a female crawled out of the pit, brushing herself off while adjusting a long violet braid. She surveyed the wreckage around her and shook her head.  
  
"Baka Teri, you better not have killed yourself in this..."  
  
Nuriko sighed and began digging through the wreckage for her friends. After a while she found Chichiri, Mirai, Keeren, Renee and Chiriko. Most of them were unconscious, but the few who weren't helped her look for the rest. Soon, all were found. Confusing her the most, the 'fusion' or Melissa and Tasuki was out like a light. Weren't they the strongest? After trying to wake them up from poking their forehead, they un-fused and both Melissa and Tasuki were separate again. Though, both knocked senseless.  
  
"Where's Teri?" Chichiri asked, rubbing his arms for warmth.  
  
"I dunno." Nuriko replied.  
  
"She could still be at the battle grounds with Ryu Oki." Keeren suggested.  
  
"IF either of them is still alive." Nuriko added.  
  
"Don't say that!" Keeren picked up a chunk of ice and snow and pitched it at Nuriko, who ducked easily. "I'm sure at least one of them is alive. I mean, Legolas isn't acting all possessed anymore."  
  
"Probably because he's knocked out, no da." Chichiri scanned the group. Himself, Nuriko, Keeren, and Mirai were the only ones awake so far. He summoned his Shunjuko and began walking to the east. "I'll go look for her, no da." He said to his friends. "Be back in a bit."  
  
*********************  
  
Chichiri walked for almost twenty minutes, few times sinking into the loose, collapsed ice. The sun was overhead, yet slowly going down. He suddenly came upon a large crater that seemed to spread around a mile and a half diameter. She had to be around here somewhere. The monk shrugged and began walking around it, starting towards the south. Once or twice he thought he had found her, but was only a boulder or something similar.  
  
Finally, when he had reached the very opposite side of the crater he started on, he found a lump in the snow. He passed it off as another boulder but something inside told him to check this one. He went up to it and brushed some snow off of it. A... knee? Teri! Chichiri beamed and quickly began pushing all of the snow off of the Saiya-elf. He was relieved to find her alive, yet unconscious. She looked in rough shape. Her gloves were nearly burned completely away, leaving just the cuffs around her wrists. Her armor was broken around her abdomen and crusted blood around her face and neck. The monk frowned at her face, which was littered with black and blue bruises.  
  
Carefully, Chichiri pulled her out of the snow and held her against him, trying to warm her. He had to get her back to the group before she froze to death, him as well. He untied his kesa and dropped the golden ring into his pocket. Wrapping it around Teri, he lifted her into his arms. He stood and began walking towards the group. As he walked, several questions ran through his head. Was Ryu-Oki dead? If not, who's blast was it that destroyed the whole place?  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks when he discovered a thin wrap of cloth protruding from the powdery snow. He remembered clearly that Ryu wore a pale blue cloak, and the one he saw now looked just like it. Balancing the Saiya-elf in his arms, he took the Shunjuko and prodded the snow around it, going at least three or four inches deep. Finally, he took the cloth onto the staff and pulled it out of the snow. It lead for nearly a foot before ending in a sharp rip. That was it then.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Chichiri turned and walked back, his heart eased of worry. He looked down at Teri for a moment and observed her. She looked so beautiful when asleep. He glanced back down when he discovered her clinging to him, the expression on her face painful as she pulled herself closer to him. Smiling, Chichiri held her close, enjoying the moment as he returned to his friends.  
  
*********************  
  
Chiriko let out a sigh, gazing down at the small dart between his fingers. He reached his hand up, brushing his long red-ish brown hair away from his eyes. This was one of the few times he actually had it hair down, it reached just past his shoulders. The teen's eyes went to the Elvish prince on the couch. Nobody had been sure about putting him and Teri back in the same room, especially when they didn't know whether he was still possessed or not.  
  
It had been at least fifteen hours since the great battle between 'Misuki' and Legolas. When the cavern had caved in, nearly everyone was left unconscious, few had waken up. Himself among the few. So far of what he had seen, himself, Nuriko, Keeren, Chichiri, Mirai, GT, and Melissa had awoken. Renee, Tasuki, Teri and Legolas still needed to awake. Chiriko's gaze went back to the dart in his fingers. It was a typical Elephant tranquilizer, for Legolas. When the Saiya-elf woke, and if he's still possessed, Chiriko was suppose to use the tranquilizer on him. The liquids inside would knock him out within five seconds of it entering his skin. Chiriko hoped he wouldn't have to use it.  
  
A low moan alerted the teen's attention. Chiriko looked up suddenly at Legolas, who was sitting up slowly, a hand to his forehead. Chiriko jumped up, holding the dart tightly, ready to strike.  
  
"What time is it?" Legolas asked, wincing at the pain in his ribs.  
  
"About noon..... and July 11th, if you must know." Chiriko replied slowly. Legolas nodded in acceptance. The Saiya-elf dropped his hand from his head and looked around the room.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked, unsure of where.  
  
"We are home. With Keeren, Missy and Teri."  
  
Legolas blinked, waiting a moment for his find to understand these words. His head hurt and everything seemed a little fuzzy.  
  
"You're... not possessed anymore... right?" Chiriko asked carefully.  
  
"No, I am not." Legolas leaned back in the couch, smiling. "Ryu Oki is dead, I can feel it." To the Saiya-elf's surprise, a thin monkey like tail slipped out from between him and the couch, flailing around excitedly. "Hello there." Legolas greeted the tail with a smile. "How's you get there?" He sat up and looked behind him, checking that the tail was his.  
  
"You don't know why you have a tail either?" Chiriko asked, setting the dart down on the end table and seating himself next to Legolas. The Saiya- Elf shook his head in return.  
  
"No, I do not."  
  
"I guess we'll have to ask Teri when she wakes up then..." Chiriko sighed. Legolas looked suddenly at the mentioning of her name.  
  
"Where is the lady Teri?" He questioned, his voice mixed with worry and anxiety.  
  
"Still in bed." The teen replied. "She hasn't awoken yet."  
  
"I see..." Legolas looked his feet before trying to stand. With a grunt of pain, he fell back into the couch, cradling his ribs.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to give you your sensu bean." Chiriko quickly fished around in his pocket, and pulled out a small green bean. "We would have given it to you sooner, but there was still the threat of you being possessed."  
  
"Thank you." Legolas smiled as his took the bean. He shoved it in his mouth and quickly chewed it up. With a few cracks a pops, Legolas felt his bones mend and his injuries heal. Jumping up, the elf studied his muscled body a look. He'd always been strong, well fit and all, but this was amazing. Every single muscle on his body was firm and fit. From his pecks to his soleus. With the elven grace he was born with, he was surprised to find he did not trip or stumble when he stood from the Saiya-jin tail. He dimly remembered that Teri had not either. The prince smirked and turned to Chiriko, giving him a low bow.  
  
"I bid thee farewell, Master Chiriko." With that, he stood straight and went towards the basement.  
  
********************* A/N: Yeah, short chapter. I'm looking forward to ending this finally... Because once I get finished with re-writing this one, I can work on Tachiagair Jakunen. I think I'll have a lot more fun re-writing that one than I did this one. I enjoy writing comedies with 'some' plot.... *shrugs*  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Farewell

Nottori Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Soft.... so soft... She didn't feel like waking up, she just wanted to stay in this peaceful state, wrapped in warmth and soft cloth. Taking in a deep breath, she curled up tighter, basking in the heat. The last thing she remembered was a bright white flash before everything went dark. Another thing was a hot, burning pain throughout her entire body. And now, here she was. A familiar smell snaked up to her nose and alerted her of where she was. Home. She sighed deeply and relaxed. When was the last time she felt this good? Not a care in the world, not a single worry and not a one chore she knew she needed to do. She could stay here forever, well, until someone came down and dragged her away kicking and screaming.  
  
Suddenly, the mattress shifted, causing Teri to open her eyes and glance around the room. She found a pair of deep navy blue eyes staring back at her. There he was, Legolas Greenleaf, leaning over her. He reached a hand to her and stroked it along her cheek. He softly grasped her chin and pulled it up towards his. A tender kiss is what he presented her. Teri closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment, knowing it might be the last time she would be able to. When the prince pulled away, Teri opened her eyes and gazed up at him, her eyes burning with tears, tears of happiness.  
  
"Is it... really you?" She asked quietly, her mind racing with uncertainty. Legolas smiled and nodded. Teri let out a short laugh as she threw herself upon him, embracing him with a tight hug. She pulled him down onto the bed, still continuing the hold. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and wished this moment could never end.  
  
"I apologize." She heard Legolas say simply.  
  
"For what?" She returned.  
  
"For everything I've done. I've created such a mess out of things, and I am sorry for it all."  
  
Teri lay in thought for a moment. She finally closed her eyes and rocked against him as a child would. "No, my dear prince, you have nothing to apologize for. None of it was your fault..."  
  
*********************  
  
Renee let out a thick sigh while rolling to her side. The sun beat down on her through her window and irritated her eyes. Being it was futile to stay in bed any longer, the Saiya-jin sat up. Last thing she remembered was getting the shit beaten out of her by Legolas. Since she was in bed, she figured the battle was won and all peace was restored again. Well... as much peace as you could get with the people she lived with.  
  
She sat in thought for a moment. The people she lived with... The people she lived with, she had nothing in common with. These people were what she would call 'crazy' or 'insane'. They're the one who turned her into what makes her so different from everyone else. She could no longer go to the beach with old friends, get a real boyfriend in this world. Oh sure, she could go to another dimension and pick up a random bishonen from there, but what if she didn't want something so... unique? What if she wanted something normal. A normal college jock majoring in pyrotechnics? Simple, she couldn't. Ever since she stepped through that first azure portal had her life been changed. Renee had just begun to realize that this is not what she wanted anymore. Becoming a Saiya-jin was just a childish dream. She never realized the consequences and problems that would come along with it.  
  
A long time ago, she had wished that someday her and Nuriko, when she was still a male, could become a couple and possibly go farther, much like Melissa, Teri and Keeren had done already. But in those few seconds she had to make that wish back in May, she had possibly become un-selfish for once in her life. She only wanted to make Nuriko happy, and yet, Renee was not happy with that.  
  
When her R.I.F.T travels became too hectic and addictive for her to pay attention to her classes, she was eventually kicked out of her college. Also, her her new found heritage of a Saiya-jin, she couldn't go back. The tail she had received would cause problems in and out of her classes. Sooner or later she could be found out and she'd have to go through the same problems as a science experiment. Nobody wanted to live like that. Renee's life felt almost at a stand still. There was nothing she could do. She wanted a job, she wanted to earn her living and make friends outside of this... this... freak show.  
  
Renee let out an aggravated sigh as she pushed herself out of bed and pulled a robe on. The Saiya-jin decided it was best to just go tell everyone before things got worse with her. After a shower that is.  
  
*********************  
  
Keeren twisted around when she felt two familiar kis enter the room. Instantly she saw them as Legolas and Teri. Both looking alive and well. It surprised the Saiya-jin enough that she hadn't noticed Legolas missing from the sofa before.  
  
"G'mornin' Teri." Keeren smiled. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Just peachy." Teri replied, pulling a chair up to the table, Legolas next to her. "Say..." She continued, noting the fact Keeren was over by the stove, spatula in hand. "Would you mind making me a few egg sandwiches? Pleeeaaaaassssseeee??"  
  
Keeren frowned and shook her head. "Make it yourself."  
  
"But... I had to do all that fighting and I don't think I've recovered enough to cook!"  
  
Keeren growled at this response. She had the sudden urge to prance over there and wham the Saiya-elf's face into the hard wooden table. Yet, with the kind of look she was given, and the look Legolas helping with... maybe just a few sandwiches...  
  
"Yes!!" Teri whooped, spinning back around in her chair. She folded her arms onto the table and looked around, now noticing who was here. Chichiri was quietly reading a scroll while Nuriko was slumped over the table, her forehead pressing into the surface.  
  
"Aww... what's wrong with Nuri-chan?" Teri inquired, poking Nuriko in the head. Nuriko looked up, a glare on her face.  
  
"I couldn't get NO sleep last night. Cuz of.... " Her finger started around the room. "HER!" She stopped on Melissa, who just walked in.  
  
"Me? What'd I do?!" The healer screached.  
  
"I dunno... but you better quit it..." Nuriko thudded back onto the table.  
  
"Did she drink when you guys got home?" Teri asked.  
  
"Yup." Chichiri said, rolling his scroll up. "Not sure why either, no da."  
  
Melissa sat down at the table, diagonal of her sister. She rested her head on her upturned hand and stared aimlessly.  
  
"Miss me?" Teri asked. Melissa frowned and shook her head.  
  
"Nope, just pondering... Dija know that me an' Genrou fused?"  
  
Teri arched an eyebrow. "You and Tasuki? How's that possible?"  
  
Melissa shrugged. "Dunno. But it worked and we were Misuki for half-an hour and I don't think I'm ever gonna do that again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz if you knew what went on in that guy's head, you'd think the same."  
  
"As Tasuki?"  
  
"No!! You idiot!" Melissa barked. "That you'd never want to see inside his noggen again!"  
  
Teri shrugged. Keeren walked up and dumped a paper plate full of egg sandwiches in front of her.  
  
"Thaannkk you Keeeeren" Teri said, before grabbing a sandwich and stuffing it into her mouth.  
  
Keeren rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, a cup of juice in hand. "Um, Just wondering and all. But what exactly DID you do back up there in Alaska that make the whole place go ka-boom?"  
  
Teri looked up from her sandwiches and swallowed a large bite. "What I did? Welll..." She set her sandwich down and stared at them. "I kind of... went super saiya-jin and sent too much of a blast at Ryu, forgetting how strong I had become." When she had received silence as a reply, she looked back up to see both her sister and friend staring at her with skeptical looks. "What?"  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me. You, the mother of all dorks, went super saiya- jin?" Melissa inquired.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And we didn't see it... so how do we know you're not lying?" Keeren questioned.  
  
"How do you know I'm not telling the truth?" Teri returned.  
  
"There's no proof!" Melissa frowned.  
  
"No proof that I didn't do it. Plenty of proof that I did." Teri said. "Do you think I could of made a blast that big when I seemed so weak? Nope nope. So I'm guessing that I had the power all along, I just couldn't tap into it."  
  
"Oh eat your heart out." Nuriko moaned, standing while holding her head. "If you need me, I'll be between a very large hammer and a very hard wall." She went towards the basement. Just as she was to walk out the door, Chiriko stepped in.  
  
"Oh, Nuriko. Could you hold on one minute please?" Chiriko asked, then looked to the rest of the group. "Can you come to the living room please? Renee has something she needs to say."  
  
*********************  
  
Renee swallowed a thick lump in her through, surveying the ten people in front of her, staring at her with confusion. She'd always been a pretty shy person, and hated saying things in front of crowds. She took in a deep breath and decided that she'd just say it up front and full.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
The group was silent, twice as confused as before.  
  
"What do you mean, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"I'm leaving, for good. To go somewhere else and start a new life. Without... without all these complications..." Renee sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I want to go back to college, get a job and actually live like a human being... a normal life. I don't like this life with all this adventure, mystery and danger. I don't like walking out my door knowing someday I might get killed for being like this.  
  
"I've decided to go to the eternal dragon, ask to be human again and to forget everything that happened while I was a Saiya-jin..." She looked up at everyone. "I'm sorry."  
  
*********************  
  
Renee slid into the car, taking one last look at her friends. They'd thrown her a farewell party the night before, and today she was leaving. This was the last time she'd be able to see or hear her friends. Because of how they were now, it was hard for them to have a social life outside of their little band of friends. But, that was the way it had to be.  
  
Renee sighed, waving one last time to them, before shifting the car into drive and pulling away. She'd miss them. Maybe in another life they'd be friends, just one more time.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Another sudden ending... but, I've been working on this four months now and I'm finally finished.... whoopee!!  
  
Hope you enjoyed the rewrite!!  
  
Fira Flame  
  
Issues-People with problems is copyright of Fira Flame Productions. Only the four original members are aloud to change ANYTHING that is permanent! [Missy, Teri, Keeren and Renee]  
  
Have a nice day! 


End file.
